muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 602: Dakota Fanning
Plot Summary Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Walter and the Muppet gang are having a close family appreciation week in the Muppet Theater, since their guest star, Dakota Fanning tells them about her sister, Elle Fanning (who would later appear in season 8). Also, Scooter gets a surprise visit from his twin sister, Skeeter (in which Stephanie D'Abruzzo could perform her voice in this episode). Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Dakota Fanning's dressing room door and tells her, "39 2nds 'til curtain", which Dakota agrees with him, since it's close family appreciation week. Scooter also tells her that his twin sister, Skeeter, is finally coming to the Muppet Theater, and Dakota is very excited to hear that. *''The Muppet Show'' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet shoots water all over the place *Opening Musical #: Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal and Dr. Teeth sing Lean on Me *Pigs in Space sketch- Dr. Strangepork shows the Swine Trek crew a package that his cousin from Australia sent him, but when he opens it, there's a disco ball inside. *Swedish Chef sketch: The Swedish Chef prepares to make red velvet cupcakes, but they keep laughing up a storm and horsing around in his kitchen. *Veteranarian's Hospital-Walter as the patient. *At the Dance sketch-same as always *Muppet Labs sketch-Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate the Gene Buster *Rizzo, Gonzo, Walter, Scooter, Lew Zealand, Skeeter and the rest of the Muppet gang, sing We are Family *At the end of the show, Dakota tells everybody else that she's had such a wonderful time on the show and that they appreciate her guest appearance. Muppet character voice performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman and Captain Link Hogthrob (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen and Zoot (voices, taken over 1 character from the late, Jim Henson himself) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda, Afghan Hound and Wanda (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Stephane D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice, returning appearance) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013) and John Henson (1965-2014)......we'll never forget about all of them. Transcript ''Episode 602: Dakota Fanning'' transcript Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes